Viking King vs Viking God
by SilentButterfly203
Summary: Adele is having guy troubles. Six foot tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, Scandinavian guy troubles. Thor and Eric are constantly at loggerheads to try and win her affections, will she choose between them or will she finally snap and tell them both to get lost? ThorxOC and EricxOC This fanfic is rated Mature for safety, strong language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to another one of my brain children ^^ I'm trying something different this time and have decided to go a cross-over, picture it, Eric Northman, tall, handsome, muscular, basically a blonde haired blue eyed bombshell in the same story as the delectable, gorgeous, Thor Odinson. Imagine them standing next to each other craving your affection...see? It's perfect for a fanfiction! :D I hope you enjoy this as much as I do *^-^*_

* * *

I was having a day, a very bad day. The washing machine broke down and flooded the kitchen, the shower broke down while I was washing my hair so I ended up rinsing my hair under the tap and my clapped out old car finally broke down on the way to work. It's a good job that the way to work from my house is downhill so all I had to do was take the handbrake off and let it roll, parking sloppily in the employee car park. I sighed as the lights on the dashboard finally died and the car came to grinding halt. I got out and called my friend Matt at his garage, sitting on the smoking bonnet.

"Hey Matt, yeah it's completely dead, it didn't even last two weeks." I said as he picked up.

Matt sighed and hesitated for a while. "Alright, I'm coming, I'll collect it and scrap it, it's not worth selling on, that and it would be too dangerous."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know, you need a ride back from work later?"

"Nah, I'll get picked up by Thor or Ereka when I finish, depends on who's available." I said, taking my bag and possessions out the car.

"Alright, I'll be there in half an hour." Matt said.

"Well, it's not going anywhere, I'll be in the diner, see you soon."

"See ya."

And with that we hung up, I looked down at my phone, three missed calls from last night, two from from Thor and one from Eric Northman. I sighed and shook my head. I am in a love triangle with Thor and Eric Northman. Most people would kill to be in my position but I have to say it is the most annoying situation I have ever been in. I mean come on now! They are both drop dead gorgeous and I'm lucky to be able to call them my friends but the fact that they constantly try and get one up on each other and try and attract my affections is maddening. Thor winds up Eric, Eric winds up Thor, they both have a stand off usually with me in the middle. One of these days they are gonna go for each other and I'm gonna get caught up in the crossfire. They need their heads banging together.

"Today is going to be a good day," I said to myself as I walked through the parking lot. "There is gonna be no drama, the diner is doing well, the staff are happy, everyone is gonna have a good time and Thor and Eric are going to get along."

I knew my last statement was completely naive but there is no harm in hoping. I walked into to the diner I worked at in town. The diner, Karl's Inn, is my dad's creation, it isn't much nor is it special, but it is thriving and always buzzing with customers. It's his greatest achievement, he had scrimped and saved to buy it outright from my Uncle Karl who was moving away to Chicago, when Uncle Karl had been running the diner it had been a failing business that was losing more money than it was making, but once dad redecorated, changed the menu, spent a fair bit of money on advertising and gained his license to sell alcohol, Karl's Inn was a booming success, I had done the accounts for the diner and had strongly advised him against buying the place, but he was adamant that he wanted something he could proudly say was his own.

The diner was already open when I got there and dad was restocking the bar, I waved at him and hung my coat and bag up in my locker, checking that my ginger hair was neat its bun in the mirror on the back of the door, I made my way out to greet him properly.

"Hey kiddo." Dad smiled, pulling me into a bear - hug.

"Hey dad." I said, muffled in his shoulder as he picked me up at least a good few inches off the ground before putting me down again.

My dad stood at 6 foot 1, was of stocky build and hairy, sort of like a ginger grizzly bear. He looked like a typical woodcutter, you know, always wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and beige boots, likes his beer and steak and his sports, and really really loves his custom made Harley - Davidson that he bought when he made his first $100,000.

"Your Mom called last night." Dad said, putting me down.

I rolled my eyes, I did not want to talk to that woman. She and dad split up when I was 13, she left for her mother's and never looked back, leaving me with a broken dad, I had to grow up pretty quickly and look after him, I made sure he ate, went to bed on time so he could get up in the morning for work, weekends I'd let him sleep in but would bring him breakfast in bed and we'd sit there watching the midday news together, it was in silence but I knew he appreciated it. I never complained, never moaned to anyone, never let my grades slip because of my family problems, I just got on with it until one morning I woke up to get ready for school, I knew dad was on the late shift so I didn't bother checking up on him. I went down for breakfast and found my dad at the stove making pancakes and frying bacon. I stood there watching him until he turned round with my favourite mug in his hand and huge plate of food.

"It's time I started looking after you kiddo." He smiled.

I vowed from that day onwards that mom would never get a second chance to ruin our lives. I don't know if I could cope if he had another breakdown because of her.

"She just wants to talk, that's all Adele." Dad said.

I let go of dad and tutted, holding my arms. "No thanks, last time we talked I nearly slapped her in her stupid face."

"Calm down, she just wants to straighten things out." He said, sighing.

"I am calm!" I snapped. "I don't want to talk to her! All she wants to do is spread lies about you and how the divorce was your fault, making me hate you. I really don't care about what went down between you two, I just don't want to hear her badmouth you."

"Okay, fair enough," Dad said, putting his hands up. "But she just wants to talk."

"Yeah well she can kiss my ass." I said walking past him and into the office, slamming the door shut behind me.

I wasn't mad with dad, I was mad at her, I don't want her coming back messing with his head, she can eat bricks before I let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in the office cooling down and doing the accounts and taxes for the diner, dad hates doing them so I do them, it took me two hours because dad doesn't file things properly. I bought a filing cabinet and named the files monthly so he could simply put what he needed in the files but _noooooo, _dad likes to leave them lying around so it's like an easter egg hunt trying to find the right documents. Just as I was finishing up and filing things in the right place, my best friend Ereka knocked and popped her head round the door.

"You have a visitor." She said with a sly grin on her face.

I frowned, no one called for me at work, unless it was an emergency, meh, must be Matt and my car. "Okay, I'll be right out."

I followed her out to find the 6ft 3 tall Thor Odinson, I hadn't seen him for two days after he had nearly had a fight with Eric Northman and I stormed off because I was sick and tired of the sniping and point - scoring. He was sat at the bar with a mug of coffee having a conversation with one of the waitresses, he lifted his head and smiled at me as I came into his vision. I have seen that smile a thousand times but it still makes me quiver.

"Hey Thor, what's up?" I smiled, sitting at the bar next to him.

"I was on my way to work and decided to stop by and have one of your magnificent coffees," He beamed, holding the mug up. "That and I wanted to admire the view."

"Thor, you work as a lumberjack, you see beautiful vistas out in the forest." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"True, but the only beautiful vista I take delight in seeing is sitting right next to me, staring at me with her deliciously beautiful grey eyes." He said huskily.

I blushed and looked away. Jeez this guy knew how to raise my temperature. "Very funny," I said, looking back up at him.

"What do you want?"

"For you to have lunch with me tomorrow, I have a few days off and have been missing your company." Thor said, looking hopeful.

"Sure, I'm free if you are," I smiled back. "So long as we don't talk about Eric."

Thor pulled a face and shook his head. "Trust me, not a single word concerning Eric Northman shall be uttered."

I nodded and looked around the diner, it was fairly quiet apart from a few customers having their morning coffee, we had two waitresses on including Ereka so I was good to chat to Thor for a while.

"If you are otherwise engaged, I can leave and come back when later, if you wish." He said, observing me as I looked around.

"Nah it's okay, stay and have breakfast with me," I said, picking up a menu.

"I heard the eggs are to die for here."

"Ah, you know the way to my heart is through my stomach." Thor laughed, his deep tones giving me chills yet again.

We sat for a good twenty minutes laughing and talking while Thor eat a total of three plates of waffles with maple syrup, two plates of bacon and eggs, 6 mugs of coffee and an apple. I seriously do not know where he puts it all, I mean he eats like he hasn't seen food in days but still maintains the physique of a god. Thor sat back and sighed heavily, his gorgeous Asgardian lips twisting into a smile.

"Compliments to the chef." He said, raising his coffee mug to the chef who popped his head through the window to serve an order of bacon pancakes.

"How do you manage to eat some much and still want more?" I asked shaking my head.

Thor chuckled as he finished yet another mug of coffee. "Remember I am not human, my metabolism runs at a faster and higher rate to yours."

"I guess," I replied. "I just wish I had your metabolism, everything I eat goes right to my thighs."

"Nonsense! You have the figure of an Asgardian goddess." He exclaimed.

"You are full of bullshit you know that right? No, I've never seen the women of your kind but I'm pretty sure they are _way _better than me in everything." I pouted suddenly feeling depressed.

It's cute that he is comparing me to his people, but we both know I am _way _more inferior; at least Eric can admit to my face that I'm much weaker than the supernaturals. Still A for effort.

"Why must you put yourself down all the time?" Thor sighed, his eyes looking genuinely unhappy. "Has Eric said anything to you?"

"What? No, it's just...you make out I'm worth more than I am." I shrugged, chewing my bottom lip.

Thor stood up and bent down to kiss me on the cheek, his long flaxen hair brushing my neck as I drew in his sweet musky scent, he smelled of pine and soap. How could such a simple smell make a man so irresistible?

"That's because you are." He said in such a low voice I felt heat build from my toes all the way up to my face.

He paid generously for both our breakfasts, leaving quite a large tip for the chef and left, winking at me as he exited the diner. Ereka came over to clear the plates and grinned at me mischievously, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raising halfway up her forehead.

"What?" I said innocently. "We were just having breakfast."

"_Riight_." She sniggered, sauntering away as if she had just found out some huge secret.


End file.
